Início do fim
by abbeywright
Summary: "Lembra de como teus olhos lacrimejavam brilhando com a ideia de estar sendo queimada por um calor mais intenso do que as chamas?"


**Início do Fim**

by: Abbey Wright

* * *

Cara Ginevra,

O tempo passou tão rápido. Você ainda costuma sonhar com aqueles dias? Ainda costuma acordar no meio da noite ouvindo o som da minha voz e sentindo o sangue escorrer pelas suas mãos como no dia em que quase me ajudou a matar todos os inimigos do herdeiro?

Diga-me, Ginevra, você se sente culpada por ter deixado ser possuída por apenas uma memória? Se sente culpada por ter sido tão ingênua e por ter contado todos os seus segredos para mim? Segredos estes que te deixaram exposta, como um cavaleiro sem armadura. E exposição nunca fora algo que desejastes, não é mesmo? Descrição sempre fora o seu forte, assim como a bravura, aquela coragem característica dos leões grifinórios. Isso não é exatamente um elogio. A coragem te cega e enfraquece, enquanto a astúcia supera a brutalidade dos atos que são, na maioria das vezes, impensados.

Entenda e admita que a atração que sentimos um pelo outro transcende a ligação manipulada-manipulador. Você nutre certa obsessão inconsciente por mim, desde os onze anos de idade. Lembra de como teus olhos lacrimejavam brilhando com a ideia de estar sendo queimada por um calor mais intenso do que as chamas? Você gostava da sensação?

Você era a minha escolhida, Ginevra. Não foi a toa que meu diário foi parar em tuas mãos durante teu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu precisava de alguém que pudesse ser facilmente manipulado, mas confesso que subestimei você. E desde aquele episódio na câmara secreta eu venho te observando. Você se tornou uma poderosa bruxa. São nos menores frascos que estão os melhores perfumes, não é o que dizem?

Você acha que quando essa guerra terminar os pesadelos irão parar de lhe atormentar? Acha que assim finalmente poderá dormir todas as noites sem ter medo de acabar tendo aquelas visões de uma luz verde brilhante indo ao seu encontro ou uma serpente atacando seu pai mais uma vez?

Sejamos honestos um com o outro, confesso que não fiquei totalmente surpreso quando soube que fazia parte da Armada de Dumbledore, e que mais tarde lutaria ao lado da Ordem da Fênix. Não fiquei surpreso, pois não esperava nada menos vindo de você. Sempre querendo provar para todos que podia lutar de igual para igual. Mas fiquei decepcionado quando Lucius Malfoy disse que havia fracassado na missão de buscar a profecia no Departamento de Mistérios e que você e seus amigos estavam por trás disso. Houve uma fatalidade, não foi? Sirius Black. Era assim que ele se chamava? Você se sente responsável e culpada pela morte dele mesmo sabendo que isso não faz nenhum sentido.

Sei que apesar de tudo, você nunca me perdoará por eu ter me tornado o que sou hoje, mas saiba, que agora eu me sinto mais confiante do que nunca. Não tenho mais aquele corpo de aparência inocente. Agora eles temem a mim. Não tenho mais aquele nome desprezível e trouxa. Agora sou Lord Voldemort, e infelizmente, Ginevra, este é o começo do fim.

_Do seu fim._

Se tivesse feito as escolhas certas desde o principio, a história seria diferente. Você estaria ao meu lado, como braço direito, talvez como estrategista. Não precisaria lutar. Não precisaria haver mais derramamento de sangue, assim como o sangue que esteve em suas mãos desde o primeiro ano. Mas você escolheu o lado errado, Ginevra. Quantos amigos teus já não perderam a vida por esta causa perdida?

Tantas decepções... Você fez todas as escolhas erradas. Talvez, durante a batalha final, eu tenha piedade e comiseração por ti. Talvez eu ordene que meus comensais não te toquem. Ou talvez eu dê espaço para você mostrar o que aprendeu durante os treinos da AD. O que você prefere?

Você sempre escolherá lutar. Esse é o seu erro.

Mas nunca se esqueça, Ginny, que por trás dessa minha nova aparência que você sente repulsa, há uma possibilidade de ainda existir Tom Marvolo Riddle, aquele que já esteve contigo nos momentos mais íntimos. E eu sei que você jamais poderia esquecer.


End file.
